


give you my heart (give you my shoulder)

by china_shop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Mornings, Pre-Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: After about a week on the road, Sam wakes one morning to Steve's arm around him, face nuzzled sleepily into the back of his neck, and he has a moment of epic dissonance like he ran off a cliff seven days ago and is only just now looking down.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	give you my heart (give you my shoulder)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet I found in my WIP folder. I'd intended it to be a PWP, but I think it stands okay alone. Title from Heather Nova's "Heart and Shoulder". Much thanks to mergatrude for beta. <3

After about a week on the road, Sam wakes one morning to Steve's arm around him, face nuzzled sleepily into the back of his neck, and he has a moment of epic dissonance like he ran off a cliff seven days ago and is only just now looking down. _Good thing you can fly,_ he tells himself, but it doesn't really help. 

It's not just the superhero thing. It's not _even_ the superhero thing. It's everything else: that he left his life behind, his friends, his work, without a second's hesitation. That in the space of a week, he's fallen into a relationship with the gravitational pull of a black hole, and he's pretty sure he'll never be free of it, one way or another. Because this is love. Love, for the first time since Riley. Love, after years and years of dating perfectly nice, attractive people and never feeling that spark. Oh, he'd _liked_ a lot of them, even nearly moved in with Marco last year, but they couldn’t seem to find the right angle for take-off, and if you weren't airborne, what was the point?

With Steve, Sam just has to look at him and he's thirty feet off the ground, a swoop in his stomach that means _yes._

He doesn't know if Steve feels it too like that. It's obvious he feels something, that there's a connection – trust, respect, want – and for now, that's enough. It's not like Sam has a choice in the matter anyway. He couldn't walk away from this any more than he could stop his heart from beating. 

He wraps his hand around Steve's wrist to hold his arm in place and pushes back so Steve's cock is snug against his ass. Steve stirs and pulls him even closer, hard against him. "Hey."

The soft murmur makes Sam smile and twist his head for a kiss, and the slide of their bodies makes his pulse speed up. "You sleep okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Steve sounds distracted as he smooths down over Sam's belly. "Fine."

Sam's smile turns into a grin, and his existential crisis evaporates in the immediacy of arousal. He'll worry about all that later. Steve might not be in this as deep as Sam is, but he's got this matter-of-fact sexiness, plus ohhh, yeah, he's really good with his hands. The initial urgency, where he was all hasty groping and rubbing off against Sam's hip, gasping like he couldn't breathe, has eased back over the last few days now Steve's getting it regularly, and Sam's starting to forget how close they both came to dying. Now Steve luxuriates, and Sam feels luxuriated _in_ , and it's a damn fine way to start the day.

END


End file.
